Demonic Rights
by goldentails
Summary: Naruto is suddenly getting headaches and Kyubi knows something about it? And kyubi has his own body, too?rnWhat on earth is going on?
1. Headaches are Painful

Hi this is goldentails! so.. tell me what you think and if I get one good review telling me to continue I'll update a new chappie. alright? so here goes my first fic ever....  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I don't own naruto or any of the members...not even a stuffy...*sob*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demonic rights  
  
Naruto POV~  
  
Ahh sweet 16, that's tomorrow, my big day. That's right tomorrow, October 10, I Uzumaki Naruto will be sixteen years old. Maybe this year someone will notice. Alright, so I'm lying, Iruka always remembers my birthday... He brings me cake every time. It's sweet really. But sometimes I really just want someone else to notice me to, you know?   
  
You know what else Kyubi? I have this killer headache, I've never gotten a headache before. Weird huh? Feels like someone is drilling a couple of diabolically huge holes though the inside of my head. Pleasant right?   
  
The wait for Kakashi-sensei did nothing for my headache. Sasuke, of course was himself, as annoying as ever. Not that anyone notices other than me and Kyubi. He just had to be a stuck up prick again... AGAIN!!! God, I don't know how I put up with the bastard anyway. So we did the whole fight routine again. You know the one where he calls me a dobe and I am loud and yah... That one. T  
  
he mission went off without a hitch. Stupid dog found it right a way. The dog was right underneath the bridge too. It stunk so bad that I didn't want to find it, let alone catch it. Then we returned it to the scary fat lady with lots of pets and who always looses them. I have a theory that maybe she's hired to buy and lose pets by the Hokage in order to give us genins "training". Not that anyone believes me on that one.  
  
So I planning to go straight to bed with a glass of water and a aspirin as soon as Kakashi-sensei lets us go. What is he trying to pull? Rescuing a dog does not give reason for a lecture off all things. I didn't do anything wrong! Well not this time anyway... But still! He's boring me to tears and I'm in serious pain. The nerve he has too, after making us wit a record six and a half hours this morning. Ahh, good he's letting us go now. Off to my good sweet bed in my not so comforting apartment.   
  
I really hate my apartment. It's so cold and drab. In downtown no less. It's near impossible to get a good night's sleep. What with the noise from the wayward drunks and everything. Key goes in lock and turns... it isn't much but it is home after all. Passing random ramen cups as I go to the kitchen to get that aspirin. Contrary to popular belief I don't actually like ramen. It's only good points are that it's filling and it's cheap. Checking the aspirin jar/container thing I notice that I'm out. Damn, and right when I need it too. Just my luck. Ohh well, goodnight Kyubi. I'll talk to more in the morning.   
  
Kyubi POV~  
  
Goodnight kitling. There he goes... fast asleep in seconds and he's going to need that sleep too. What a dear... and if anybody ever found out that I said that, namely Kitling himself, they laugh their heads off. Me, a demon, with endearing terms for a human. Gods if any of the demons back home found out.... Ahem, I guess I'm repeating myself.   
  
My cage, do you even realise how many damn times that I have passed by these bars? No? Of course not. Well, I guess it was my own fault that got me here in the first place. Ahh well if I didn't do attack then I wouldn't have met you and you'd wouldn't be you without me I'm sure. But well, quite possibly you'll see what it's like without me anyways. Confused? Or you would be if you were awake and were listening.   
  
But anyways, if only I could bring myself to tell you earlier about tomorrow. Seeing how technically it was my fault after all. Your birthday, the anniversary of the seal, the day that I have come to dread, for tomorrow will bring you much more pain than ever before. Pain that you did nothing to deserve. Tomorrow you will go though what each and every demon at the age of sixteen has gone though. Your body will change to suit you perfectly, it will hurt for days kitling, and you aren't even a demon. Meaning that it is indeed my fault. I am terribly sorry kitling for not warning you sooner. If I had you might have gone to the Hokage and gotten some tranquillisers, you could have slept though the pain.   
  
But I was to much of a coward. Listen to me, I'm getting a guilt trip. Allow me to spare you the rest of it. I am so sorry kitling and goodnight, thanks to me your in for a rough day in the morning. I really hope that tonight I can think of a way to make it up to you, because I know that I won't be getting any sleep tonight, kitling. I am indeed sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? what do you think? Good enough for an update? Remember one positive review and I'll update the fic. Ja ne. 


	2. Patience is a Virtue

Hi goldentails here! I love you guys!! You know that right? Plus I was expecting up to two reviews at most!! Not 36!! You guys are wonderful. You make me feel talented... Sorry in advance for any typeos or grammar/spelling mistakes, I was never very good with those and Microsoft almost never catches them. I'll try my best to keep the plot original and interesting. And I'm going to keep Kyubi as the nice granny type. =^-^= Read on!!!  
  
Insert a witty disclaimer and pretend it's mine, okay?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demonic Rights  
  
  
  
General POV~  
  
All was quite calm in the leaf village that morning, everybody was sleeping and not even the village ninjas would have wanted to get up, seeing how it was only four in the morning. Everybody, except the man who just got himself a new body and of course the first thing that he did with it was falling out of bed with a solid thump. The dreaded demon Kyubi to most, now had a body once more.   
  
Kyubi rubbed the back of his head, wrinkled his nose and thought about the situation. Not good in many respects. He had a body. Good for him, right? Maybe not, because as soon as the village finds out he's going to burn at the stake or worse... they could make him spend time with Gai and Lee. The horror. (note = I don't hate those two, they're hilarious but I guess that Kyubi thinks they're scary -_-;;)  
  
Anyway, Kyubi soon noticed Naruto's shaking, remembering that earlier he had to knock Naruto unconscious so that the poor thing wouldn't be in to much pain. After deciding to help keep Naruto comfortable though the transformation, he tried to get up several times only to fall back on his but. He tried again and managed to get to his feet, only accomplishing this because he had been holding on to Naruto's dresser. He cautiously made his way to the bathroom to get a wet towel to place on his kitling's brow. (me = aw how cute!!!)   
  
Placing the towel on Naruto's forehead, Kyubi sat back on his heels and watched as Naruto's face contorted in pain. Kyubi sighed, Naruto looked drastically different already, like a younger version of the fourth. Slightly longer blond hair so that it hung in his eyes that were scrunched up in pain. He was taller now, almost six feet tall, but the transformation wasn't complete yet. Kyubi knew that at least.   
  
His little kitling had started to shake, he was probably cold. It was to be expected, Kyubi rose to get another blanket. Grabbing a light blue quilt from the closet, Kyubi took a quick look at the mirror for the first time in exactly sixteen years. His appearance hadn't changed at all, he was still a dark blond with hair down to the waist, six foot one, with dark red eyes and claws, fangs, cute little fox ears perched on the top of his head and nine wispy gold tails. Kyubi shook his head to clear it and proceeded back to Naruto. He placed the blanket on him and moved to the dresser to find something to wear. Putting   
  
on some short, only because he thought that Naruto would appreciate it, the demon settled down to wait for Naruto body's alteration to finish.  
  
Several hours later, Kyubi opened his eyes to find Naruto sleeping normally. The transformation seemed complete and at that very moment Iruka, had decided to come to check on him. "Fudge," muttered Kyubi, mainly because there was no way that he could fool that particular teacher. Iruka had been on Naruto's case forever, and it was near impossible to dupe him with petty ninja tricks and Kyubi had yet to recover enough strength to do a kitsune trick. Steeling himself, Kyubi got ready for the first and worst confession of his life, that he most likely have to repeat to Naruto in a few hours. Kyubi was sure that none would fancy being him right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? I know it's short but I really wanted to update quickly. I'll try to make long chappies and more character POVs in the next one, k? I repeat.... I LOVE all of you! 36 reviews, your so nice to me. Anyways, I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I post this one so that you don't have to wait. Ja ne, reviews are welcome again. 


	3. A Regular Teaparty

Hi again!!! Nice to have you all back... First before I start the chapter I'd like to mention a few thing that I forgot to add in the last chapter. One, I didn't tell you the rest of Naruto's transformation. Second, I also forgot to mention how Kyubi got his own body, I'll just add those bits in here. To answer a question from tira007, Kyubi is a humanoid version of himself before he was sealed, in my version of course. Hope that made sense. I'm also sorry about the cliffy, I hadn't even noticed that it would turn out to be one. All right I'll see what I can do with Iruka ok? This chapter is dedicated to explanations so bear with me, I'll try to make them make sense. One more thing... I'm probably going to keep the chapters short but update often. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: You get the general idea, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iruka POV~  
  
"Hello? Naruto are you in there?" I muttered starting to get slightly worried, "I have your some ramen and cake for dessert with me." Pause....nothing. I dug for his spare key under the mat. Isn't he creative? I was really worried, he hadn't left his house since yesterday and it was his birthday today. What could be the matter with him. Finding the key, I started to get up only to have the door open up by a dishevelled looking... DEMON?!?!?! ohh FU... Fudgesicles!!! And of course I did the only thing a teacher of my stature would do in this situation. That's right. I fainted.   
  
Ugh, my head had been pounding. I got up with a hand on my pounding forehead. Looked around and saw the demon. That for some odd reason seemed to look a lot like Naruto. Or maybe I was just obsessing over him. This was nuts. I stared for a few seconds and then opened up my mouth to scream.... or something. He cut me off and what he said almost made me faint... again.  
  
Kyubi POV~  
  
"Please don't scream Iruka, I won't hurt you. You might wake up kitling... I mean Naruto." I begged him. God, demons sound pathetic when they beg. I sound pathetic. Unfortunately, he still looked like he was going to scream. Why did he have to come NOW?!?! Oh dear, his eyes bulged as he looked to the door way, opened his mouth... then I heard a thump followed by a muttered curse about doorways being suddenly too small coming from directly behind me. I looked around to see my kitling, who apon seeing Iruka get up, sheepishly grinned, pointed and said, "You shrunk Iruka-sensei!!" This was going to take allot of explaining from my part.  
  
I felt my eyes widen as kitling and Iruka wavered on their feet. I rushed to get them before they fell and sat them down on the kitchen's chairs and then proceeded to make tea. I must admit that I was stalling. I have really sunk low even for me. Tea ready, I put it on the table with the cups, saucers, spoons and a sugar bowl, asking them a question I'd never though I'd say. "One lump or two?"  
  
Naruto POV~  
  
Huh?!? What the... Kyubi? are you there what's going on.... Kyubi!!! Your not in my head!!! Kyubi... I felt tears gather in my eyes, the fox was gone. Then that guy with the ears and tails that reminds me of Kyubi, only he would ask him if he wanted sugar like that, rushed over and began asking me if I was okay or in pain in any means. I managed to choke out, "Kyubi... He's gone!"  
  
Kyubi POV~  
  
Poor kitling! I took a moment to reassure him that I was Kyubi and that I wouldn't leave him so easily. Iruka, of course decided to put in his two cents and ask "What on earth is going on? Who are you? What happened to Naruto? And why do you know about the Kyubi???" As Naruto nodded his agreement to the questions, looking to me for the answers. I knew that it was now or never and that they wouldn't except never either. I began to explain what I knew.   
  
I sat back down and said "Drink your tea and let me explain." Inwardly, I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Where to start. Let me see. Okay, on demon's sixteenth birthdays, they undergo a transformation of sorts. In order to fit what they meant to do, their personality, stuff like that. That's what happened to Kitl... Naruto. As for me, I am Kyubi, the transformation could not be completed with me in Naruto's body so... his body created a clone of himself that took my form and well, pushed my soul into it. I guess that you would like to see yourself, right Naruto?" I could tell that I had seriously shocked them. My dear kitling blinked and got to his feet in order to look at his reflection. Iruka and I soon followed. He stopped in front of the full-length mirror and stared.  
  
Now that the transformation is complete, he looks different even from when he was in the middle of the transformation. Now shoulder length spiky, unruly and wild blonde hair frame a handsome face that looks amazingly like the fourth's except for the whisker marks on his cheeks. Tanned and muscular, he stood six feet tall and the black design of the seal stood out sharply against his bare stomach. But the most shocking thing about him now, that wasn't there a few hours ago when I first took in his appearance was the little golden fox ears that though his messy hair and the nine gold tails that made themselves know from the top of his orange shorts, that I think used to be the pants he went to bed in.   
  
Iruka POV~  
  
This shouldn't be happening. Naruto has tails and looks exactly like the fourth. Kyubi's free. I have to talk to the Hokage. Tsunade is NOT going to believe this... I need a vacation... Dealing with Naruto is just to stressful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think? Not to bad? Did that answer all the questions? Anyways I promise to update soon if all you nice people review!! (even though I'll probably update anyway)... Ja Ne!!! 


	4. Courting Disaster

Hi, long time no update? Sorry about that I was kind of having a little bit of a writers block. Mainly because I got my first ever flamer. Kinda depressing. Oh, and I would like to mention to said flamer that A) don't be anomynous if you flame, it's cowardly and rude B) kitling, I agree isn't a word. It's a nickname, an endearing term. Like kidlet which my sister likes to call me and doesn't have to be a word to be valid... cause I made it up C) If your going to say that my fic has flaws, point them out and then I might be able to fix them. This is after all my first fic. And D) If there's so many flaws then don't read it. I never once said that you had to. That done, please enjoy the story, and I hope that the last one helped explain a few things. Oh and one more thing, about Kuybi's "sudden wimpiness" as Wolfen Man decided to put it. When Naruto or his special people get theatened, Kuybi come out, right? Well, he comes out in order to protect his kitling. Good question though. Let's see how Tsunade handles this, shall we?  
  
General POV~  
  
"We are going to go see the Hokage right now. She needs to know about this. This is not good, not good, NOT GOOD." said Iruka, who was trying desperately to calm himself down, but was failing miserably. He had just gotten his first good look at Naruto's new looks and, needless to say didn't know how to handle this. Kyubi, being much calmer than him, walked over to his kitling's room and proceded to look thought the drawers trying to find something to cover up both his and his darling not so little kitling tails and ears. He found two baseball hats to cover the ears, but nothing quite big enough to cover the tails let alone fit them properly, due to the dawning fact that Naruto used to tiny, now he is not, neither is Kyubi. They were lucky to have found a pair of shorts that fit. Then Kyubi perceived that the "shorts" that both he and Naruto were wearing were in fact loose pants that used to fit Naruto, pointing out that he and Naruto had no way to get to the Hokage's office without causing a major riot, conserning invading demons.   
  
Kyubi POV~  
  
Shoot, how am I supposed to hide the tails and get to the office? Wear a dress? *silence echos in brain* Shoot, I am not wearing a dress. I am NOT going to turn Naruto into a crossdresser. WHY do all the ideas that I hate HAVE to be the best ones???? Well, here goes nothing. "Oh Naruto, I have an idea."  
  
Naruto POV~  
  
WHAT?!?!?! I can't BELIEVE Kyubi just asked me that. Did the tranfer out of my body give him BRAIN DAMANGE???? He was never that weird... or was he? I don't know, never noticed things like that, I guess. Uh oh, looks like Iruka's considering it. Scrach that he did. He going to go get us something to wear. I am going to die. I hope people decided to come to my funeral. Or maybe I can get away before he comes back with the evil female garment of ultimate sinister DOOM.   
  
Look around... GOOD. Kuybi's not looking. Now open the door and sneak QUIETLY out the door and down stairs. OWW! My legs just gave out. Well I guess they should still be a little under the weather, I mean, come on, I grew over a foot in a couple of hours. I should be in pain. I see Kyubi peek out the door, notice me and dash in grab me round the middle and haul me back up the stairs closing the apartement door behind us, all before my neighbors had opened their doors to find out what hapended. I am so dead. I'm going to get lectured to death. I would like to leave all my stuff to Kyubi, I guess even though he's the one who's going to kill me. He doesn't have any stuff to begin with. Here it comes... *cringe*  
  
Kyubi POV~  
  
He knows that he shouldn't have done that. He know I'm going to lecture him. Instead of giving in to the feeling that I should be strangling him for doing something so unbelievably stupid and dangerous. I hug him and tell him NEVER to do that again. Because, I can't blame him, I wanted to do the same thing. In fact, I HAVE done things like that. God, I was so worried when I heard the crash and then saw that kitling was gone. I wish he wouldn't scare me like that.... I sound like my mother. It is official. I am never going to live this down. Somebody shoot me.  
  
Iruka POV~  
  
After getting back to the two with an arm full of clothes that should fit them, I got them into them after firmly reassuring Naruto that I did not just hand him a dress. He's so odd sometimes. Anyways, I got them to the Hokage's office, which wasn't easy. Mainly because Naruto couldn't go very far without falling, not that it was his fault. As soon as this is taken care of, I am going to ask for sometime off. I have lots of sick days saved up anyways. Once outside the door to Tsunade's personal office, I steeled myself. I do not get paid enough for this kind of thing. On second thought, I don't get paid at all for things like this. Here goes nothing and please some nameless god, take pity on me and let me get though this day in one piece.  
  
Tsunade POV~  
  
I looked up from my ultra-important hokage business *cough* napping *cough* when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled at them shifting in my seat. I saw Iruka enter, I smiled he is such a sweety and he always does way more than he should. I don't pay him nearly enough, but knowing him he never except a raise. He'd just blush a bright red and stutter that he didn't decerve it or some nonsense like that. At the very least he should take a vacation. I think he's lost weight. He was soon followed by to men with capes and hats on, the capes looked like something that Gai would wear. Like a superman cape. I couldn't see much of them. I offered a seat to them all as I said, "Hello, what do I own the pleasure of this visit?"  
  
General POV~  
  
Iruka sighed as he took a seat, closely followed by Naruto and Kyubi. He couldn't figure out where he was supposed to begin. Unfortunately Naruto beat him to it. "Look baba, I'm Naruto, the guy next to me is the demon that was sealed in me, call him Kyubi. I have nine tails and fox ears. So does Kyubi. Now what are we supposed to do? Your the Hokage. Deal with this." Naruto said, while taking off his cape and hat. reveling a pair of black pants that barely seemed to be long enough and a white muscle shirt. He stared at Tsunade, waiting for a reaction. He wasn't disapointed. "....WHAAAT?!?!?!? You mean... demon...FREE!!! tails? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?! Iruka, EXPLAIN. NOW!!!"  
  
Iruka POV~  
  
Oh, shoot. This isn't good under any meanings of the word. How on earth am I going to explain this? Here goes nothing...again. "Ummm, you see Hokage-sama, err... ahhh... It's like this.... ummm. I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IS HAPPENING.... I'm just as confused as you are." I said. Needless no say I was equaly as shocked at my own outburst as everybody else. With the exception of Kuybi. For some strange reason he looked like he was expecting that.  
  
Kyubi POV~   
  
He really needed to do that, anyways I guess, as the only person who really knows what their talking about, I should explain. "Honored Hokage, I, as Naruto already told you, am Kyubi." I, then repeated the same thing that I had told the two earlier and sat back to watch the fireworks. Before that could happen, Naruto looked at me with those cute big blue eyes of his and said in the sweetest voice possible, "Now, what kyubi? How do we go on? I mean your a demon, I have tails now and well, I look like I have aged ten years. How are we going to live with this. The villagers were hard to live with before, but now..." He has big eyes. Big, sad eyes. I want to hug my kitling til he feels better. It's official, I am a sap. "I don't know, kitling, I'm so sorry, I should have warned you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel so EVIL. I left you hanging for over a week. Please review, Next chapter: The villagers find out. I'll update sooner next time if all you NICE reviewers, review me and tell me that you want more. I'm dense, people need to tell me outright what they want. Bye, Goldentails. 


	5. Easily Shocked

HI, I'm BACK!! Really, I, Goldentails, didn't die on you!! Sorry for the wait. Serious writers block. And I'm having a lot of trouble with the plot. I swear, a monster of some sort came in one night and ATE my plot line. -_-;;; Ahem. Anyways, thank you to all you nice people who review and encourage me. Let's see if I can make up a plot, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Naruto (voice drips with the amount of sarcasm used in that sentence) and if you believed that then you'd also like to know that gullible has been taken out of the dictionary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsunade POV~  
  
Well what do you know. The fourth didn't do such a good job of that seal in the first place. The Kyubi is loose and Naruto has taken on the appearance of a demon, and a demon's power if the way he just broke my teacup, saucer, spoon and half my table is any judge. Remind me why I became Hokage in the first place? Oh right, Naruto. Darnit. Now what? They're all looking at me like I can pull an answer out of a hat. Which I can't. I wish I could, but I can't. But I'm stalling. Must. Think. Of. Solution. To. Problem.... Think. Harder..... Darnit. I have no clue what to do. Kyubi said that it couldn't be reversed and no one else has come up with any good ideas yet. It's not like we can just announce to the village that Naruto's turned himself into a demon and that the Kyubi is free, just like that.... It's always the obvious answers isn't it? Don't answer that.  
  
"Boys, Demons, whatever you are follow me and put back out your...err... disguises. Iruka would you go and tell the secretary that we are going to have an emergency village wide meeting that everyone must attend? Thank you. We're going to make people get used to it." I said, strangely proud of myself for finally thinking about that option that had eluded me for so long. Iruka looked at me funny and but said nothing. I wonder what he's thinking.  
  
Iruka POV~  
  
What on earth does she think she's doing! she could cause a riot, or worse a war. But I guess there is no other way to accomplish this. Standing up, I leave the room, wondering what I should tell the secretary about the topic of the meeting should she ask.  
  
Can't lie. That would be bad. I could tell her she has to wait till the meeting, no that would work. She's pretty nos... err... inquisitive. Umm, I could say that.....  
  
Naruto POV~  
  
Now what. That baba doesn't have anything planned at all does she? The villagers are all going to kill me and Kyubi. Oops, I mean Kyubi and I. God stupid grammar that Kyubi and Iruka taught me. It has no practical use. (AN: I think so too!! Grammar sucks. ^^) Back to what I was thinking about earlier... Wait...I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura-chan are going to react to all this... and Kakashi-sensei. Because, Kyubi told me how he reacted. I didn't know he was prone to fainting. Funny.   
  
Hey, Kyubi is talking to me, I should pay attention. "Now kitling, we're going to have to be very careful not to scare anyone. No sudden movements or loud noises. Alright?" "Of course, mother." I just couldn't resist. Kyubi's glaring at me, but it softened like it always does. He's such a softie when it comes to me. I stifle a laugh, it might make him mad.  
  
Tsunade stopped suddenly, and I bumped into her. Before I could protest to it she motioned us to be quiet and she opened the door in front of her. There was this big balcony-thingy. She walked up to the edge and addressed the people of the leaf. That was really fast. Iruka had only told the secretary five minutes ago. I couldn't see him in the crowd. There sure is a lot of people here. It's making me nervous. But on the bright side, they can't recognise me, yet. HEY!! I can see my house from up here! Cool!  
  
General POV~  
  
The crowd murmured, true to the Hokage's wish, the entire village was there, They were waiting for the important meeting to start. The crowd quietened down when Tsunade came to the balcony, but only started to whisper louder when two so-called strangers appeared next to her. Deeper in the crowd stood a slightly in-complete team 7 and Iruka, Kakashi had seen Iruka when he was leaving the Hokage's office to join the masses in front of the balcony. Kakashi knew that the polite teacher knew something about all this and was trying to weasel the information out of the poor man. Sakura was holding on to Sasuke's arm desperately trying to get his attention and a date. Sasuke, of course was bored, but that was going to change right about....Now.  
  
"People of the leaf, I have called you all here in order to tell you about some important and shocking news. But before I do, I would like to remind you all to keep this with an open mind. Also, I would like to go over the story of the Kyubi." That short collection of phrases got everyone's rapt attention. The Hokage continued even though the public wasn't quite done digesting the information. "Exactly 16 years ago to this day marks the end of the fox demon's reign of terror." Kyubi squirmed. "Though as all the adults of the village know, the demon was not killed but seal in the body of a new born child." The children of the village were shocked as the adults nodded slowly as if trying to make the Hokage get to the point. "But the real reason I have called you all here is that, the container of the demon Kyubi has recently turned 16 years old and due to demon tradition, he has now taken the appearance of a fox demon and his body has rejected the soul of the Kyubi. Giving the demon his own body. Both the container and the demon that resided in him stand right beside me." The people watched in awe as both Naruto and Kyubi took of their "disguises" and stepped into sight. Their tails both swished behind them and they both stood stock still. Then one brave, or remarkably stupid Kiba spoke up to voice the question that was on every person under the age of twenty wanted to know. "So then who is the container guy anyway?" "Good question," Tsunade answered, " introduce yourself." while pushing a very nervous Naruto forward. "Umm, hi guys. It's me...err... Naruto." He was shaking so hard that Kyubi lept forward to help his kitling. "My name is Kyubi, I am terribly sorry about the mess I made sixteen years ago. I swear, I didn't mean to do it. It just that... as odd as it might sound, sort of tripped on top of the village. You must have though that I was attacking and defended yourself, forcing me to defend myself and since I was a rather young demon, kind of forgot how to disappear from all that. I am so sorry for who I might have killed or any of that." Kyubi said looking rather guilty.   
  
The village people were in shock. Swiftly the people turned around to continue their day not trusting themselves to make a sound. Everyone left, shocked. All except the children, the genin and their teachers. Who stared in shock. Even Sasuke stood there, mouth hanging wide open. The Hokage and the two demons quickly got down from the balcony in order to explain better. Nobody noticed that Gaara of the sand was also there in a dead faint on the top of a building, peacefully sleeping for once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so evil leaving it off right there, huh. Don't hurt me or I won't update. I going to have to be mean and ask for reviews with some suggestions. Or no update. Okay? At least five that have some good suggestions for the plot. I asked last chapter, but none of you took the subtle hint. I need some ideas. I might not use them. But they'll help me a lot. Then I can update faster. Along with the fact that my parents put our old computer in my room. No internet, but there's notepad. Making it so much easier to write in privacy. Remember a least 5 reviews. Ja Ne 


	6. Scene Reanactments

Hello, sorry to take so long with the update, but, I seem to be missing three of the suggestions that I needed in order to continue. But since I'm nice, I'll let that pass. Thank you to the few people that did listen to me and gave me suggestions, but I don't think I'll use them, I recently got out of my writers block. Alright to the story... No Hating me for the use of a scene, but slightly different. Did that make sense? Guess not... ^^;;; Onward to the story!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, my name is (insert name of Naruto's Author). Seriously, don't think if I was him, that I'd know my own name?  
  
General POV~  
  
Silence was all that could be heard from all sides. All of the genin stared at Naruto. The boys and the adults out of shock and the girls were in awe at how HOT he was now. Iruka was now squiming even worse than before due to Kakashi's staring. As for Kyubi, he was glaring at the girls thinking, 'They're staring at MY kitling, BACK OFF!! My poor kitling.'   
  
Naruto looked nervously around at the people around him, they were confused and propably thought that he had answers. But, as usual, before anybody could saw something smart......  
  
Sasuke POV~  
  
This isn't right, Naruto must be using Henge or something. It's impossible that Naruto could be the holder of the Kyubi, right? Though it would explain a lot, like the villagers reaction to him, the whisker marks and his chakra. (An: did I spell that right?) About to tell him off for not telling me about it sooner, I walked up to him close enough to look him in the eye took another step and.... fell right on top of him.   
  
And much to my dismay ending up with us both on the floor, me on top of him and me kissing him right on the lips. Just like a incident four years ago. Pushing myself of, I started to gag. Everybody was in shock. Naruto hadn't moved and his eyes were really big. I guess I ha missed a complete step when I was walking up to him. Damn.   
  
I heard growling. Coming from the man that called himself Kyubi. Shoot, he looks like he's going to kill me. "I am going to KILL YOU!!! You DEFILED my KITLING!!! DIE!!!" the man screamed, foaming at the mouth. Needless to say I started to run. He's a demon for goodness sake, a pissed off demon.  
  
Strange person that just so happens to be waching POV~  
  
Wow. The kid's running like death was on his heels. Which, I guess it is.The demon chasing him is screaming random profanities like, my kitling and you will die. Charming. Poor kid, he's going to die a painful death. Shaking my head I looked at the other demon, The one that got kissed and noticed that he had gotten up. Close lined the running kid. Ouch that got to hurt and tackled the older demon in the space of seconds.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry, It's short. But thats what you all get if you don't listen to me. *pouts* Now, REMEMBER, i would like FIVE suggestions yet again. I don't care if they aren't good. I just want them. I updated anyway because i felt like i needed to warn you all. I can't seem to remember my plot, yet again and might be giving this story up. Convince me othervise if you REALLY want me to keep going, alright?? If you give the suggestion i'll continue. I promise, if not, I'll try but there are no garanties okay? Really sorry. Ja Ne, Goldentails. 


	7. What's Going On

I take it back I have found a MUSE!!!!! And a plot!!!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, You wouldn't be reading this.  
  
By the way /blah/ is Gaara's demon talking you know, the badger thing. (what on earth does a badger look like any way?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gaara POV~  
  
Did I hear what they said right???? Am I going to become a demon??? I can't deal with the badger when it's inside of me. /I'm free/ How will I control it outside of me. And I'm going to turn it to a demon as well. As if I didn't have enough problems without that happening. Lucky Naruto, nice guy, and the Kyubi likes him. Damn, I am so dead. /YES!!/ Badger is going to kill me. /that's right/ Wait... Naruto's got to help and that demon guy too, right? I'm a nice guy , they can trust me. No, they can't. Damn that conscious of mine, don't you ever shut up?? NO. *mutters something about stupid consisouses* Shut up conscious thingy. Make me. Grrr, so ANYWAYS. Must make them help me. They HAVE to help. They're good people. Good people always help. Right? Don't you DARE answer that. I'm going to make them help cause 16 is right round the corner. In a month, either they help, I die, or the badger suddenly develops feelings for me. *shudder* scary thought. I know. SHUT UP, I didn't ask you.  
  
Naruto POV~  
  
Hey look it's Gaara, nice guy. A messed up one, but nice. After he got over the whole kill anything that moves stage, we became friends. Sort of. But why is he here??  
  
"Hello Naruto..... HELP ME... Umm, I mean can I talk to you for a second." He asked me. Probably cursing himself for sounding so pathetic. Jeez, he sweating. This guy is WEIRD. Hmm, I should go. I hope Kyubi doesn't hurt Sasuke anymore. I know he's a prick an' all but he doesn't deserve to die.... Ohh and that reminds me, I have to talk to Hokage about Kyubi some More. Well were goes nothing.  
  
"Sure Gaara, what do you want to talk about." He lead me slightly out of the other genins earshot, and....  
  
Combined Genis's POV~  
  
WTF!?!?! GAARA's BEGGING??????????? WTH IS GOING ON?!?!?!?   
  
Gaara's POV~  
  
I have sunk to low for words. I agree. /killkillkillkillkillkillkill must KILL/  
  
Naruto POV~  
  
Must not laugh at the accumulated pathecticness. WOW.... BIG WORDS!!! he begged.   
  
"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Too late. Oops? heh heh. So much for manners.   
  
Kyubi POV~  
  
Silly Kitling. I need to get him new clothes. He is showing WAY too much skin. I don't like that Sasuke character. He's looking at kitling. Another reason to get better clothes. I don't like his look. A bad apple. I should growl at him. Good now he's scared. That's much better. That should teach him to try and seduce MY little kitling. The audacity of him. GRR... NEVER forgive him if he makes my kitling cry.  
  
Tsunade POV~ (Back in her office)  
  
Hmmm, I should make Kyubi a ninja. Cause, come on. He's good and a demon. Though the clumsy part needs works. He tripped. Gods! It was to far-fetched for him to have made THAT up. I think I'll put him with Naruto's team. I should watch. It'll be a RIOT!  
  
Odd Evil Lackee Person Watching All of Their Every Move POV~  
  
Indeed. I look forward to telling master about this. Heh heh heh. He'll reward me for this valuable information. Master will be so pleased. Master will crush him, like a bug... no ALL of them like ANTS. Tiny little insignificant ants... I, his faithful servant will assist him in conquering these wretched creatures. For none are as strong and glorious as Master. I will report to my wonderful gracious Master right away. Master will be so pleased, He'll praise me, and tell me that he could not possibly manage without my dedicated service that I have given him and his father, grandfather and great grand father before him. I will finally get the reconnition that I deseve. Ahh, I coming Master. Don't worry I be right there to continue serving you. I'm coming!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now don't hate me. I'm going on a trip so I might not update for over a week. And I'll be gone for my birthday... YAY!!! Gives out cookies. I'm coming back on Saturday next week so I'll try to write the next chappie by Sunday. Alright?? I'm thinking about bringing in a new villain. So could anybody come up with a Japanese name for me... Don't worry no I might stop the story alarms. I just needed to set up the plot... plots. I count three including the evil guy. I have a hilarious personality thought up for him. I just need the name. I guaranty funniness. Did I get the lackey down right? I wanted to portray him like janken in InuYasha. Except, even MORE pathetic. Did it work? That reminds me, I need to think of a name for him to. You don't need to help with his. I'll can find some stupid name for him easily. And if not, his I can put off. Ja Ne, I'll update when I get back, and read your wonderful inspiring reviews. Did my hinting work yet? 


	8. Senile meet everybody else

Hi..... Now before you all start attacking me for not updating sooner... I would like to apologise for taking so long. I am going to try to bring in the evil person and his lackey in this chapter but if I can't... they'll be in the next one... okay? Please enjoy this strange story that for some odd reason does have a few plots to it and still manages to be totally random and completely written on a whim. Yikes! How do I do that again???  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Believe The Leprechauns!!! THEIR LYING!!!! hundles in corner muttering something about sleeping, clowns and eating Do you really think someone as idiotic as me could think up Naruto.... No reader is THAT stupid. You MUST be a LEPRECHAUN!!!  
  
Kyubi POV  
  
Okay, it's getting late. It's late October and Kitling looks cold. The Sasuke character is looking at him again and Gaara needs help. Plus Kitling and I really need new clothes. Especially Kitling. Sasuke should DIE for seeing kitling like this... Plus Kitling and I need new living arrangements. His apartement is good for one person but not to good for two.  
  
.....  
  
Note to self: Find nickname for Gaara...  
  
My wonderful POV that you can't possibly live with out  
  
They were all walking down the street to Sasuke's house where they were going to spend the night much to Sasuke dismay... He didn't know what he was more afraid of... his fangirls sleeping over and possibly molesting him in his sleepSasuke shudders or Kyubi mauling him in his sleep for treating his "kitling" badly. Now heading to his house were 4 jounins whose names were; Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai, one confused and flustered chunin by the name of Iruka, one amused Hokage, Tsunade, and a large group of genins; Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Gaara and Naruto and one demon turned genin, Kyubi. Now that we know who's there, let's continue to what they were thinking.   
  
Sasuke was saying his prayers, Kyubi was making death threats towards Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were oggling at Sasuke, Hinata at Naruto, Gaara was worring, his consious was harasing him and his demon was trying to kill things again, Kakashi was talking to his invisible "girlfriend" while pretending to read his "educational" book. Let me rephrase that last one. Kakashi was reading his book while his "girlfriend" Naoko nagged. Kiba, Shino Shikamaru and Ten Ten were bored, Neji was think about cruel fate was towards him today, Kurenai and Asuma were talking. Iruka was worring himself silly, Gai and Lee were making a huge crying scene at how "the innocence of youth was fading" and that the "power of love will conquer all", Chouji was eating and thinking about dinner and Tsunade was laughing her head of at everybodies problems, as for Naruto, he was blissful oblivious to all of that.  
  
I say it again. They were walking down the street to Sasuke's house when they passed a house with an open window. At the table in front of the window sat an old man eating his dinner. Apon seeing all of them he started to scream at how demon were evil.... blah blah blah. Anyway... Kyubi started to growl again because he needed to protect kitling and paws, which is what he came up with as a petname for Gaara. Apon the said growling, The man started to cry and plead for his life while making a cross with his chopstick to ward of Kyubi... Meanwhile everybody else watched on with interest, then blinked once. Then Naruto snaping out of his revery asked "Are you going to eat that, senile-ojii-san?.   
  
Old Senile man who thinks he's a lord and that tries to protect himself with chopsticks POV  
  
"Nnnno, go ahead young one. HEY!?!?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SENILE??? I'll have you know that I'm the ....  
  
ATTENCION ALL READER, SKIP THIS PART UNLESS YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO AND WANT TO BE BORED TO A VERY DULL, CONFUSING AND LONG DEATH  
  
....great nephew of the great great grandson's step mother's illigitimate second son's father's fifth cousin's brother's aunt's uncle's daughter's half son's thrid cousin's great great grandson's fifth cousin's brother's aunt's mother's illigitimate first nephew's father's uncle's step daughter's great great grandniece's step godfather's illigitimate sixth son's father's fifth cousin's brother's aunt's uncle's daughter's adopted grandson's illigitimate second father's seventh uncle's cousin's brother's illigitimate second son's father's fifth cousin's daughter's aunt's great great grandson's step mother's second son's fifth cousin's brother's aunt's uncle's daughter's great great grandson's step mother's brother's aunt's uncle's daughter's great great grandson's step mother's illigitimate aunt's uncle's daughter's great great grandson's step mother's illigitimate second son's father's fifth cousin's brother's aunt's uncle's daughter's second son's father's fifth cousin's brother's great great grandson's step mother's illigitimate second son's father's fifth cousin's brother's aunt's uncle's daughter's great great grandson's step mother's illigitimate second son's father's fifth cousin's brother's aunt's uncle's daughter's great great grandson's step mother's illigitimate aunt's uncle's daughter's great great grandson's step mother's illigitimate second son's father's fifth cousin's brother's aunt's uncle's daughter's second son's father's fifth cousin's brother's .........  
  
Okay you can start reading again now  
  
..... grandson of the first fire lord's wife, Jiro the ninth. And I due to great generosity while grace all of you youngsters with my marevelous presence, FORWARD ALL!!!  
  
Combined Genins, Demons, Jounins, Chunin, Hokage POV  
  
HUH?? Was that supposed to make sense??  
  
My POV  
  
Okay then. The old man who we shall call Jiro-ojii-san came outside of his house while Chouji ate his diner, who had to beat Naruto to it, to join them all seemingly forgeting all about the demons and stuff and proceeded to chatter about stuff that you don't need to know about. Soon, but not soon enough they all arrived at Sasuke's house.   
  
Sasuke quickly managed to everyones surprise, lock every girl into a large guest room with a promise of bringing them some dinner later. Then the old man, who was now complaining about how hungry he was, was pushed into a rocking chair in a room where he couldn't hurt himself after being force fed some mashed stuff. Then the genin males with the exception of Naruto, Gaaram, Kyubi and Sasuke where pushed of into another large room with more then enough food to last them the entire night even with Chouji in there. Gaara was put in the entertainment room, lots of stuff to do all night to keep him occupied plus lot of food. The jounins and Iruka, much to his dismay, were put in another room with their dinners and Kakashi quickly suggested strip poker to pass the time, he wanted to get a look at Naoko, who had somehow managed to get in that room.   
  
The remaining three blinked at each other. Kyubi thought that Sasuke was giveing Naruto "the eye" so he got into a defensive stance. Naruto was yet again confused and Sasuke was crying for his mommy from the looks he was getting from Kyubi.   
  
Odd Evil Lackee Person Who Had Just Finished Watching Their Every Move and That Was Reporting to His Great Evil Master POV  
  
"Ohh my great master, I your humble servant Romui Ijirashii, report to your wondrful great evilness that the demon fox Kyubi has been resurrected just as you your magnificent self had planned Master... And that in less then a months time the badger will also be given back his body Master... Heh Heh Heh.... What will you do Master what is your most evil plan? You will surrely squash them easily, right Master?"  
  
Utimate Evil Self Obsesed Person That Likes Dressing in Purple Drag Queen Dresses and Hearing his Name POV  
  
"Do not ask idiotic questions, slave. I, Iwatakii Kuruoshii, shall destroy them for I am Kuruoshii and no one else. Do not mistake me for I am... Kuruoshii, I, Kuruoshii, shall come up with a plan, me, Kuruoshii and no one else for I am Kuruoshii. Me, Kuruoshii. Shall come up with the perfect paln for I am Kuruoshii, and no one else, Me, Kuruoshii. Not anybody else. Me. My Plan that will destroy them. Mine. I shall destroy them, no one else for I am Kuruoshii. Me. Prepare for the commencement of my plan, slave. My Plan. Me, mine. For I AM KURUOSHII!!! THE MOST EVIL PERSON EVER TO WEAR A PRETTY PURPLE DRESS!!!!!  
  
You like?? I trying very hard at the moment not to brust out laghing at the stupidity of my characters and finish this. Tell me if things confuse you, K? Hope you liked... I promise not to forget to write again. Ja Ne. 


	9. Im BACK!

(DUCKS!) I am SO SORRY.... but my computer crashed and completly forgot about this story until Arnoldstrife reviewed me today and reminded me that I DID have a story going.... I'll try to get many many updates and fast to make up for the... umm months of no updates... If you all hate me I will understand.... (gives out chibi naruto plushies (complete with tails and ears) to all that have been waiting in order for them to (please) forgive me and my computers incompetence)

* * *

Odd Evil Lackee Person Who now reminds me of Gollum Who's Name Is Romui IjirashiiPOV

(sweatdrops at his master's antics) "Heheh, master should I prepare the first stage of your brilliant plan, oh pretty purple wearing master?" He shall be SO pleased!

Iwatakii Kuruoshii AKA the drag queen evil dude POV

"I, Iwatakii Kuruoshii tell you, oh pathetic servant/slave to follow my Iwatakii Kuruoshii's most perfect plan! For I am Iwatakii Kuruoshii and I, Iwatakii Kuruoshii am PRETTY!!"

My POV

Okay, weird evil guys huh? Lets see if Kyubi has killed sasuke yet.... Back at Sasuke's house/mansion/thingy... Kyubi had a BREAK THOUGH!!! He knew that the easiest way to scare Sasuke was to be REALLY nice to him so that he (sasuke) would do the work for him. Lets watch this shall we?

Kyubi POV

"Sasuke" Got to play nice.... hehehe hes shaking.... I MUST make him pay for LOOKING at KITLING! " I.... gasp cough hack wheeze forgive cough not cough you for earlier maybe we can cough start over?" That should confuse him and If not... create some excellent oportunities to torture him somemore.

Sasuke POV

should I be worried.... YES! PANIC NOW!! RUN IN CIRCLES AND HIDE! "AHHHHHHH"

Kyubi, and Naruto POV

why is he running?

Gaara Pov

Ooooh Ahhhh what does this button do? /KILL The BUTTON you KNOW YOU WANT TO/ presses button.... (tv turns on and shows something blowing up) Oooooh ahhhh AWESOME! /YESSSSSSSSS DIE KILL MUAHAHAHAHAHA!/

* * *

Is that enough for now? will get back with more VERY soon.... believe me when I tell you that this was written fast so that you all wouldn't have to wait any longer....

JA NE !!! Chao! Alvedazen (did I spell that right) Bye and Aurevoir!


End file.
